Timeline
PC C ST IND Timeline INF A B OR Prologue I just came home from school, excited about the new _____ update. I immediately went to the computer and checked the change log. Version _____ * Added Time Machine * Added Chronic-blocks * Removed Herobrine Time machine? Version ___ and Pre-Classic: I logged in and went to my server, ____, and noticed someone new had just joined. This was a big deal for me, as there were only ten others who had ever joined, two of them being close friends. They were building a Nether portal shaped device made of the new Chronic-blocks, but hooked up to redstone machinery and a strange block. We were in creative so I didn't question them getting the blocks, but out of curiosity I asked about the time machine. They said that it allowed you to go back in time to the previous versions of Minecraft, any version, any snapshot, without having to have a .jar file or messing with the profile settings. I asked what version they were going to go to first, and they replied, "Pre-Classic." We went together, in case something weird happened and the other needed help. Pre-classic was just a flat landscape made out of re-textured grass and stone. We then went on to The Version That Never Came, an update that mysteriously never came out and nothing about it was leaked, so we were both very excited about being among the first players to explore it. Version That Never Came: We spawned in a new biome, it had many lava pools and the ground was obsidian, cobble, and the -ite stones (Andesite, granite, diorite), the sky was black and there loomed a huge mountain. We decided this was a Volcano Biome, and went off to explore some more. There were new temples and ruins, a Vampire mob, and new shaders, my favorite being the Scrambled. Before long we came across a burning village, and thinking a lava pool or the blacksmith set it on fire, we went there to mock the burning Villagers (New type, Brewer). When we got there we saw that the vilage was deserted, and the blacksmith was looted, as well as any valuable blocks in the village. There was no lava pool. I saw a villager arm sticking out of a doorway, and when I entered, I realized the body hadn't despawned, and was bleeding out on of an arrow wound. We found no other bodies, and the only survivor was a Farmer with a decent trade. Zip!!! An arrowstorm had appeared out of nowhere, and we dashed for cover (We changed the gamemode to survival). The survivor was killed by only one arrow, so we knew not to come out till clear. After what seemd like forever, the arrows stopped as suddenly as they came. We slowly creeped out from our hiding places, and dashed in the direction the arrows had come from in hopes of stopping it. We saw a line of mobs armed with bows and stone swords riding on pigs, and they alternated between the Steve? and Alex? skins. We approached them slowly, as not to provoke them. Unfortunately as I was changing what was in my hand to get to my mutton I drew my sword instead, and they immediately charged and surrounded us before you could say Notch. They threw a potion of paralysis at us, and dragged us to what we presumed to be their Lair. They stripped us of our equipment and put us in metal cages. The cages ever so slowly winched down into a pit of lava. Then I realized something. I went into creative, put my friend in creative, and wrecked havoc on our captors. Then the game crashed, with the message, "We Will Come!" I decided not to go back for a while and instead went into my single player survival world. I spawned not in my mansion, but in the Lair instead. I was in the cage, and there was a crowd of the Raiders, cheering and chanting for blood. As cheats was not on, I burned to death. When I respawned in my mansion, I realized it was burning and all my valuables were looted. I rage quitted and played Mount and Blade: Warband instead. When I calmed down, I returned to Minecraft only to discover all my worlds were gone, with a new world taking their place. Its name was BETA. Beta: I spawned in a forest. Nothing weird was happening, so I just played. I got pretty far in, until eventually I came back from a successful mining trip to find my house empty and burning, and my inventory cleared. I could of sworn I saw two Alex's riding of in the distance, but just may of been me. Epilogue I contacted Mojang, describing my experiences and they replied, "There is a reason it never came out! ;)" The guy who was with me still pops up from time to time and we talk about it. I have never seen the Raiders again, but occasionally I notice a missing diamond or emerald, and once to my horror I saw the corpse of my dog, its intestines spilled and its skull split open. I also got an email from "raiders@minecraft.death saying, "PC C ST IND INF A B OR. If anyone else has an experience like this or knows what the letters mean please comment below. RyunAdyuIehfDhyuEhjIyR: we hack you and mojang too we come soon. Category:Mobs Category:Creepypasta